


My Love Offers No Absolutes

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make it work, they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Offers No Absolutes

**Author's Note:**

> So, couldn't stop myself from penning this real quickly. I know I owe prompts and what not, and I am working on them I promise, but I hope you like this in the mean time <3 These girls are just too perf

It wasn’t that Sif didn’t understand why Natasha did it, it was just that she hated that she had to.  Things hadn’t turned out so well after they’d both graduated, and while they’d both been promised the world, well, it was damn difficult to find a steady job with one of them working as a physical therapist in a small, near dried up town and the other commuting two hours for a week at a time in order to get to her Corporate America Job, the one she was always told she should be happy to have.  And she was, they both were.  It paid the bills, it put food on their table and in their cats bellies, and every so often when Nat did have a night off they’d curl up on the couch, pop in a movie, and fall asleep in each other’s arms.  

Not that it happened often enough for Sif’s tastes.  Nat had a tendency to bring work home so even when she wasn’t in the office, she still sat herself down at the desk in the closet-sized study and tapped away at the laptop, pale face illuminated by the light that Sif swore was slowly sucking the life out of her girlfriend.  

More than once (a day) Sif would do whatever she could to try and pry Nat away.  They got so little time to actually spend together, after all, that she hated when all of her extra time had to be spent on the damn computer, running the numbers and editing advertisements, communicating at all hours with their clients in Russia or Sweden or wherever it was that Nat was currently assigned to check in on.  Each time Natasha would shoot her an apologetic and mildly irritated smile, batting away Sif’s imploring hands and kissing her fingertips when she wouldn’t scoot.  

“Soon, babe.  Just let me finish up.”

And finishing up would undoubtedly lead her till three in the morning when she’d crawl her butt into bed, curling around Sif despite the latter being the taller of the two, whispering her apologies to her mostly asleep lover, who’d just grunt and nestle a little closer.  It wasn’t a lot, but it was their life, and she supposed she could be happy with it.  

 

Nat had hardly been back for three hours before Sif was bothering her again, though really, Sif couldn’t be blamed.  The advertising company had flown Natasha over to Russia to help out some of the clients, and while they’d covered all the expenses of the flight and paid her time and a half for it, more than enough to help them cover next month’s rent, she’d been gone for a month and Sif was dying for some attention.  They’d talked near every night that Nat hadn’t been busy, but the dark haired woman’s mouth was watering at the prospect of having her lover home for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.  

She hadn’t thought a little time together would’ve been too much to ask for, but as Nat kissed her hello and made her way towards the study, begging just a few more hours to check in on her contacts and make sure that everything was still going well, Sif’s heart had plummeted, her hopes falling to the wayside.  Of course she’d still have work.  It was stupid of Sif to not realize it, to not have expected it.  She swallowed thickly as Natasha’s red curls disappeared around the corner, the woman’s feet soft as the padded on the wooden floor, having kicked the heels and pantyhose that went under the skirt off at the door.  

Sif had just picked up the hose, preparing to throw it in with the laundry and get started on cleaning whatever it was that Nat had brought with her to Russia, sure that the more she could get done then the she’d get Nat all to herself, when her steps faltered and her lips twisted upwards in a smirk.  

Per the norm, Natasha’s attention was fixated on the screen, her well manicured nails clacking on the worn keyboard of her laptop, and she hardly noticed when Sif made her way behind her.  The desk was just high enough that, as Sif moved to sit just to the side of Natasha’s feet, all she had to do was hunch over a half inch or so to keep her head from knocking against the top of it.  Now she had the redhead’s attention, Nat’s cheeks flushing an uncharacteristically bright pink as she stared down at the black haired woman.  

“What are you doing?”  She asked, sitting back away from the computer as Sif maneuvered her way underneath it and slipped her fingers upwards to the hem of Nat’s skirt, folding the fabric up past her upper thighs, planting kisses to the soft skin as she went.  She didn’t offer a response, situating her hands so that they tilted Natasha’s hips forward, her mouth growing closer, teeth nipping at the soft flesh.  

“S-Sif, c’mon,” Nat said, moving one of her hands to her lover’s face, trying to tip it upwards and away, but she could already smell the arousal, could feel the heat radiating off from between Natasha’s thighs, and with hooded eyes she grinned up at her lover.  

“Oh no, I don’t want to stop you from working,” she murmured as she licked her bottom lip and gave a breathy sigh.  “Please.  Keep going.  I won’t be a bother.”  

A whispered curse in Russian slipped through Nat’s lips, one Sif only ever heard when she was exasperated, but the noise was quickly swallowed by a moan as Sif nudged her head between Natasha’s legs and lapped at the already soaked cotton of Natasha’s panties.  She tasted sweet, familiar, and Sif only redoubled her efforts as she pushed aside the fabric and licked at Nat’s wet folds.  She craned her neck in order to get the perfect position to suck at Natasha’s clit, and the woman actually started in front of her, gasping Sif’s name as her fingers seized Sif by the hair.  A bolt of pleasure shot between Sif’s own thighs, though she pressed them together.  She’d see to herself later.  

“C’mon, Natasha.  There’s work to be done, clients to check on,” Sif teased as she detached herself, staring through her lashes at the thoroughly debauched woman in front of her, the color high and gorgeous in her cheeks, her lips parted as she gasped and moaned loud enough even prudish Mrs. Higgens two floors above could hear.  Just how Sif liked it.  

To the side, Natasha’s computer beeped with a video call, the ringtone cutting her off mid-moan, and as her shaking fingers moved to press “Answer Call” Sif surged forward, pressing two fingers into Natasha’s heat as her tongue swirled around her clit, still as slick as before and twice as sensitive from lack of stimulation for so long.  As the computer worked to connect the calls, Nat shifted closer to the desk, shoving Sif further underneath it, like some horny secretary called in to please her uptight CEO.  

Sif had to admit, the thought pleased her more than it ought to, the heat intensifying between her legs so much she thought she might go insane with want.  She supposed it was only fair for what she was doing to Nat, even as the woman cleared her throat and spoke with a smile in her voice, assuring her client that yes, she’d had a pleasant flight and yes, she’d received the files and had been going over them.  As Sif fingerfucked her harder, the tips of her digits pressing against Natasha’s swollen g-spot, the redhead hardly missed a beat, the shudder of a breath the only indication that Sif’s attentions were affecting her, as she began to go over the few concerns she’d had about the stipulations marked in the document.  

Still, she was getting close.  One of Nat’s hands closed on Sif’s head from under the desk, tipping her neck forward ever-so slightly, trying to get the perfect angle, and though Sif knew she’d have a cramp there the size of Texas in an hour or so, she acquiesced without skipping a beat.  The hand in her hair grew tighter as the client droned on and on about how good it had been for her to visit, asking if there wasn’t anything they could do to convince her to move there permanently.  

Sif actually stopped for a moment at that.  She knew Nat was good, but that good to be offered a position across the world?  Nat hitched her hips ever so slightly, pretending to be shifting in her seat out of embarrassment as was evidenced in the dripping sincerity in her voice as she told the man she appreciated his confidence in her, when really she was trying to get Sif to start back up again.  

“I really c-can’t,” she actually stammered as Sif added a third finger, her carefully crafted cover slipping as she neared her climax, and Sif redoubled her efforts, wanting her to come apart before the call ended.  She’d just grazed her clit with her teeth when she felt the woman beneath her go very, very still.  It was all Nat could do to stammer a goodbye to the man, explaining her actions away as exhaustion before ended the call with a hastened thanks for the concern and farewell.  Soon as it was over she fell to pieces in front of Sif, gasping and shouting as her body trembled and she gripped with white knuckles to the arms of her chair, rolling her hips to try and coax as much pleasure from her body as possible.  Sif hummed with pleasure, steadying Nat’s hips with her hands, as she eased her through the aftershocks and pulled away to grin up at her girlfriend with slick lips and pleasure brightened eyes.  

“You . . . are a brat.”  Nat hissed, eyes narrowed but very much pleased as she surged forward to kiss Sif hard on the lips, groaning as Sif opened up for her and allowed her unimpeded access.  “And I’m taking you to bed and never letting you out.”

Sif shivered.  “Yes ma’am,” she gasped, allowing herself to be tugged to her feet and nearly dragged to the bedroom in Natasha’s eagerness.  There the two women made short work of their clothes, Natasha’s crumpled skirt hitting the floor along with the blouse that stank of an airport and cheap vodka, Sif’s sweats and baggy gym t-shirt falling along with it before they tumbled into bed together.  There, Nat tugged Sif’s legs up and over her shoulders, nearly folding her in half as she made a meal of the woman, slicking up two of her fingers with Sif’s arousal before pressing one finger gingerly to her ass, rubbing the puckered skin and easing the slicked digit in just as Sif liked it, howling as Natasha pulled her apart piece by piece.  Stammered “I love you”s were shouted before Nat eased another finger in, her tongue rolling the now equally tormented woman’s clit with her tongue.  It wasn’t long before Sif was coming apart just as easily as Nat had done, whimpering and clinging to the well worn bedsheets beneath her as she begged for release, something Nat was all too kind and willing to give.  

Afterwards, both of them covered in sweat, fingers and legs tangled as they held one another in bed, Sif murmured: “So, Russia?”

Natasha shook her head. “Not for me.  If you’re here, I’m here.”

“I’m sure they’ve got gyms in Russia,” Sif said, trying to act offhanded.  “Do you want it?”

A pause, a deep breath.  “Kind of.”

Sif pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s forehead, smiled down at her with as much love as she could muster, her heart near bursting to see the same expression mirrored on her lover’s face.  “Then we’ll make it work.”  

 

 


End file.
